


Home to Them

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Multi, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: They had said they would see her at home, it being the first night of the new production, and tradition being that there would be a party backstage once the show was over.





	Home to Them

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760459) by [chris--daae (AILiSeki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae). 



> My favourite pairing of Phantom of the Opera.
> 
> Inspired by Summer Night by chris--daae (AILiSeki), the link is above.

They had said they would see her at home, it being the first night of the new production, and tradition being that there would be a party backstage once the show was over.

She had caught a cab home, entered the house quietly, and stood undressing in the doorway as she watched the bed and what it contained.

It was a mild night, and so one of the blankets had been pulled up. The two occupants were lying in the middle, close together, their faces barely visible, what with the blanket and their bed hair. Christine smiled; she did like to tease them about the state of their hair in the morning. Raoul got the most ruffled about it. He would brush his hair what seemed to be a hundred times in the morning. Erik would simply raise his eyes pointedly to the top of her head and go on with what he had been doing.

Raoul moved more towards Erik and sighed, and Christine smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it where she stood. Erik would curse the pile in the morning when he put his foot in it, but she didn't care about the clothes at that moment.

She padded over to the bed, to the side closest to Raoul, the deeper sleeper of the two, and slid under the covers. The sheets were cool, and Christine wiggled to the middle, taking care not to touch him. He may sleep the deepest but no one was immune to a cold foot touching theirs, and his moving may wake Erik.

Once she had warmed up she moved that little closer, stuck a foot against Raoul's, and then slid an arm over his waist to Erik and curled her fingers around his. Eyes closing, Christine buried her head into the pillow and let the warmth and closeness of her two lovers carry her away to dreamland.


End file.
